


命题作文

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nomin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Summary: ‘人生是命题作文。’
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	命题作文

罗渽民只是望着黑板上老师留下的标题发愁，两周后要交，字数要求一千。

他有点无语地移开目光，别说一千，自认为自己连一百字可能都写不到。稍微一动很久没穿过的高帮帆布鞋就压得他右脚的小指很痛，于是他心里又泛起一阵隐秘的苦痛，像是有无形的东西在这一瞬间也在挤压他的心脏。罗渽民掏出手机随手把论文要求拍下来，站起身准备收拾东西走人。有一刻他迟疑了一下，在经过他后面那一张圆桌的某个座位时甚至想要停留。但此时脚又隐隐作痛起来，于是他没有什么犹豫地直接向外走。

走到校门口的时候他看了看手机，李帝努给他发来短信：‘走了吗？’他不禁有点气短，连回复都懒得回复就将手机锁屏。到学校门口的便利店拉开冷柜，刻意地拿了他没吃过的抹茶味的冰棍。用手拎着包装袋走到收银台，在店员扫描条码的时候又递过去一袋橡皮糖。他再次把手机从口袋里拿出来打算付款，却不知道今天出了什么问题二维码怎么样都识别不了。罗渽民只好一边说“我用现金”，一边别扭地把钱夹从包里抽出来。纸币递出去收回一堆硬币，他往包的夹层里一扔，低声对店员说谢谢。

就这一会，冰棍已经有点化了。罗渽民把包装纸丢在门口的垃圾桶里，咬了一口含在嘴里，右转从大路偏离出去走小巷子回家。天气很舒服，有风吹到脸上，他慢慢沿着楼梯一级一级向下走。试图趁这个机会构思一下不知道怎么展开的小论文，还只来得及看了几行的材料却怎样都记不起来。

冰棍化成液体流到了手上，罗渽民最怕的就是这种情况。黏黏糊糊，非要把手伸到水龙头下冲洗恶心的感觉才会消失。好不容易才找到一张纸巾擦了擦，台阶还剩下不长不短的一段，罗渽民又咬了一口。味道实在不是他的取向，也不知道哪里有垃圾桶，好像只能强迫自己把它吃完。

耳机里突然传来一阵快要没电的电子音，大概又是昨天晚上忘记给充电盒充电。继续走还要十几分钟才能到家，不知道在那之前会不会断掉。罗渽民没拿着冰棍的那只手扣住书包肩带的下端让书包不会顺着肩膀滑下去。纸巾已经被冰棍给染成了奇怪的绿色，湿湿的一团握在手里。

心烦意乱，罗渽民又想到李帝努发来的短信。他一点都不想回复，也完全不在乎李帝努没收到回复会是什么想法。已经是高中生了，还要像小时候一样天天在一起吗？这样幼稚的关系不必要，也不重要。

手机响了，他知道是谁在打电话过来，但他不想接。

但就像李东赫说的，他也不能永远躲着李帝努。手在接听处犹豫了很久，可还没等他按下去，拿着冰棍那只手的手腕被人从后面紧紧攥住。

又来了，罗渽民因为刹那间生理和心理上的双重疼痛闭了闭眼睛。好在李帝努也很快就放开了手，似乎只是想让罗渽民在脚步声之外更清晰地感知到他的到来。还算识相，没有让他开口让他松开，罗渽民转身继续往下走。李帝努沉默地跟在他后面，到了尽头罗渽民发现了一只摇摇晃晃但看起来还在使用的铁皮垃圾桶，把木棍扔了进去。

木棍打在桶壁上反弹到底部，发出沉闷的两声响。

“打算不和我说话了？”

李帝努的语气稀松平常，罗渽民却能准确地从里面分辨出他心情不好甚至有点生气的情绪。没关系，反正他自己也在生气，罗渽民心想。他们实在是太过熟悉彼此了，知道对方的每一个情绪变化。但现在的局面是没有人想去解决，李帝努的态度因为他单方面挑起的冷战变得强硬，他知道李帝努不会向自己服软。

他无所谓。

罗渽民不需要李帝努在这种问题上向他服软。

于是他有点讥讽意味地笑了一下，说：“没有。我怎么敢呢，没有的事。”

“哦，电话。”顺理成章地开始自导自演，全然不顾面前人的脸色，“因为手上黏黏的，不想碰到手机屏幕，而且我以为你已经自己先走了。”

如果想要刻薄的时候，他可以用尽一切理由为自己开脱甚至把责任都推卸到对方身上。李帝努就从来做不到这一点，因为自己的竹马是乖乖的标准优等生。罗渽民依然在微笑，察觉到李帝努似乎暂时没有要说的，感叹了一下李帝努真是有张英俊的脸，又一边率先开口：“不走吗”，在得到要走的反馈之后一边暗暗握着手机把音乐的音量提高。

李帝努正不紧不慢地跟在他后面，直觉告诉了罗渽民这一点。无论李帝努在哪里，只要在他的身边，他总能灵敏地感受到。他此刻只想马上回家洗手，把这种拖泥带水的恶心感觉从身体里去除，然后坐在餐桌前问妈妈今天晚上吃什么，而不是和李帝努在这里展开一场拉锯战，最后以他败北哄人而告终。

李东赫说得对，他们俩的关系不是能随意分割开的类型。但他其实完全不清楚，罗渽民和李帝努之间只有靠避免见面才能解决那个最终的问题。

“我到了。”罗渽民轻巧地抛下一句再见，准备向左转回家。时间刚刚好，耳机正好没电了。他听到李帝努说话的尾音，于是安静无害地摘下一边耳机说：“什么？我一直在听歌。”

他当然知道李帝努不会再把话说第二次，满意地再次转身离开。

回到家大声跟厨房里的母亲打了个招呼，然后坐在地上解开帆布鞋的鞋带。母亲还围着围裙就出来了，问他：“回来了，鞋今天穿着会痛吗？”

“不痛了。我先去放书包再出来。”罗渽民眼睛都不需要眨一眨就能撒谎，“今天吃什么？我从中午开始就期待了，不知道为什么好饿。”

到房间里把房门关上褪下袜子，两边的小指都磨得通红，右脚后跟甚至有点破皮。罗渽民叹了口气，不知道自己在找什么罪受。鞋子买回来就穿过一两次，如果不是今天早上出门时母亲问起为什么不穿，也许本来会在鞋柜里放到他死掉为止。但早晨只是随便糊弄了母亲一下说之前穿着会磨脚，没再多纠缠就直接穿着出门了。还没走出一百米，不适感就从脚尖蔓延到了全身。

不合适就是不合适。

他没怎么处理，站起身到客厅去。放学时间电视台都在放新闻，罗渽民随意调了一个频道开始玩手机。空气里有一股淡淡的油烟味，母亲像是突然想起，提高音量说：“你早上没有和帝努一起吗？”

“……啊。”

“今天早上他来敲我们家门，问你去哪里了。那孩子估计以为你病了吧，看起来紧张兮兮的。”

“没什么大事。”罗渽民知道母亲究竟想问什么，从善如流地就开口解释了，“吵架了而已。”

“多大了还吵架。”

我也不想这样啊，罗渽民在心里抱怨了一句，嘴上答应了要快点和好的命令。他也试图找寻过别的方法，但是没有用。无论是转移注意力还是试图通过别人忘记，他对李帝努的执念依然根深蒂固地从心底最深的地方日益长出新的枝叶。

他只觉得自己愚蠢。

晚上不出意料地又失眠了，罗渽民躺在床上望着窗帘下露出的月光发呆。片刻后他不耐烦地坐起来下床去拿放在窗边书桌上的眼罩。把窗帘掀开一点，看到对面的窗子漆黑一片。他站了很久，四肢都觉得寒冷起来的时候才又上床把自己裹进被子里。戴着眼罩连原本模糊的视觉都被剥夺了，这是他十八岁中第无数次相同的的祷告，暗自希望明天早上起来的时候李帝努和他就能成为再不相交的两条平行线。

罗渽民从心底里期望着这一次某位路过的好心的神明能真的听到他的祷告，哪怕他知道拯救过他空虚人生的神明其实只有李帝努而已，除此之外再无其他人。

他正在展开一场华丽的冒险，试图要脱离他的信仰。

*  
事情好像总是会事与愿违，罗渽民在第二天就被李帝努抓住了，在睡到日上三竿换了衣服出门买东西的时候莫名其妙就偶遇了本以为周末不会见的暗恋对象，一瞬间清醒起来转身落荒而逃。李帝努有眼色地没有追上来，让他安然无恙地回到自己的房间里躺在床上心有余悸。可现代通讯的发展真是潜力无限，罗渽民看到手机屏幕上还没有更改的'橡子'，果断地按下了挂断。

事实上有时候会觉得自己的性格很奇怪。兴致高的时候就张扬地表达，倦怠期的时候就一言不发，只想把自己藏起来谁也不见。就像现在，罗渽民只想在这个周末里忘掉自己好像本来就不该产生的爱情。爱情，他意识到了好多次，正是爱情把他变成李帝努面前的胆小鬼。也没办法推罪，是他自己亲手把原本不会感到陌生和尴尬的感情变成世界上最如履薄冰的东西的。

真是疯了，罗渽民咬牙切齿地骂了一句，偏偏是李Jeno。伸手把旁边的玩偶捞过来狠狠出了一顿气。

可李帝努难得这么有耐心，一直在回拨。到最后似乎终于意识哪怕一直打到今天结束到罗渽民不会接他电话，停止了骚扰行为。

'跑什么？'橡子来信。

'不想见到你。'

'还有，警告你，不要再打电话了。'

短信让人胆子大起来，反正李帝努也不会突然出现用罗渽民讨厌的不得了的样子逼问他。罗渽民飞速地就回复了，暗暗数着秒数看老年人要多久才能编辑完一条短信发送给他。两分钟后终于收到了回复，他仰躺着偏过头去看。

'我们渽民kkkkkk'

看不懂的发展，罗渽民想要直接回复问号，发送前又删掉了。干脆就让莫名其妙的对话终止在这里就好，他想要停止纠缠，在隐约感到的危险到来之前赶紧逃跑。

'说不想见到我的渽民，和昨天晚上往我房间的方向看了好久的是同一个人吗？还是说是视疲劳？'

又是这样的感觉，罗渽民再次觉得自己愚蠢。他的一举一动都落在李帝努眼里，而他还以为自己能是那只跳脱出去的黑羊。看着他站在窗前的样子的时候，李帝努在想些什么呢，多少会觉得朋友真是个古怪而又别扭的人，生着气却又傻子一样往这边看。但从某种意义上来说确实也没错，罗渽民正在一天天地感到自己的离群与无力，他的确连自己都掌控不了。李帝努再打电话来他没有拒绝，接起来说，“喂？”

“到底为什么突然生气啊？我没做错什么事吧最近。”

“不是突然生气，是早就想这样了。”

李帝努很长久地没说话，一直沉默着不知道在干嘛。罗渽民敏锐地发现他的话好像让李帝努有点茫然，但他无暇顾及：“Jeno啊。”

“嗯？”

其实李帝努对他过分的好，无论何时只要听到罗渽民叫他的名字总会回答，像是埋藏在他身体里的另类膝跳反应。这样的好终于变成了错觉让罗渽民晕晕乎乎的自己一头栽进了爱情里，直到李东赫起哄说你们干脆在一起好了的那一刻，李帝努的脸色冷下去说'不要说这种话'，才把他从幻想里拉了出来。他不是在抱怨李帝努的这份体贴，只是觉得从头至尾只有他一个人在当真这一点，不管怎么想都太不公平。

“……没什么。”他还是挣扎着不想结束，不想到此为止，于是转而说出了与他每晚不堪一击的祷告相反的句子：“好了，周一早上我会跟你一起的行了吧。”

罗渽民想要的是逃离李帝努，他想要证明他的人生没有李帝努也可以很好。下课后不需要和李帝努一起回家，吃供餐的时候不需要和李帝努坐在一起，去图书馆也不是非要李帝努在他的对面。

但是，事实上他的人生是围绕着李帝努展开的命题作文。正如他还空白一片不知如何展开的作业——不能偏题，不能超过，他永远只能在李帝努划定的范围里喘息。哪怕只有他一个人痛苦，哪怕李帝努并不会对他付出相对应的平等感情。

“不要。”他听到李帝努在电话对面冷静地开口，“有原因吧？到底为什么躲着我。”

“说了你也不会懂。”

“我可比你想象中的要知道的多呢。”

姑且相信李帝努没有虚张声势，说的是真的。可是罗渽民没有力气再和他纠缠下去，“那有时间再告诉我你知道什么吧，拜拜。”

无论是告白还是分开，罗渽民都比自己想象中的要懦弱。可是他也不知道该怎么办才好，明知道不行的事却还是在做。很久以前他听过隔壁的叔叔说制止小孩子去做有点危险的事是没用的，因为每个人都会叛逆地依旧去做。只有被吓到了感受过疼痛了，才能真正让他们明白这件事要避免。可似乎罗渽民血液里叛逆基因的浓度比别人要高出好几倍，哪怕觉得痛到不能接受了，也还是毅然而然想要飞蛾扑火。

因为他不能离开李帝努。

“……那周一见。”李帝努的声音很平，似乎终于放弃了。在罗渽民还没有回答之前挂断了电话，只留下忙音。

马上就后悔了，有那么一瞬间罗渽民甚至想回拨回去告诉李帝努自己爱他，喜欢他到让自己心烦意乱。反正也会走向尽头，不如在结束前破罐子破摔。

可仅仅是'李帝努永远不会开窍爱上他，罗渽民永远只能当他该死的发小。'仅仅是这一点，就已经足够让罗渽民难过了。

“周一见。”他轻轻地说。他希望周一永远不要来。

*  
事实上风平浪静。

李帝努甚至让罗渽民找不到任何机会和他撕破脸。和他认识这么多年，这是第一次罗渽民知道原来李帝努可以这样圆滑，无论什么都轻飘飘的一笔带过，不留一点破绽。就是这样的悬而未决让他感到疲惫，每当他想要开口，李帝努便不冷不热地绕开。

周一的早晨李帝努分毫不差地准时上门找他一起上学，得体地和罗渽民的母亲打招呼，拿上牛奶之后就和罗渽民一起出门。仿佛他们之间没有任何问题，只是那一个电话，就足以解决他们之间的任何问题。

一起并肩走到车站，李帝努站在他身边专心致志地喝牛奶。罗渽民曾一度怀疑他家的牛奶就是母亲特意买给李帝努的。最终还是他自己按耐不住地开口，"不是想知道吗，我为什么生气。"

"现在不想知道了。"李帝努干净利落地说，把牛奶盒扔进垃圾桶里。罗渽民有点无语，不懂他为什么开始回避起来。

在公交车上他靠着车窗光明正大地看着李帝努的侧脸，心想看来装傻充愣对优等生来说也是手到擒来的事。

他自己的情况变得越来越严重，罗渽民甚至在梦里都会重复相同的场景。每个细节都清清楚楚，他们四个人偷偷跑出去喝酒，喝到醉醺醺的时候罗渽民以旁观者的角度看到自己傻笑着想去牵李帝努的手。这个动作其实并不是什么大事，对他们来说甚至有点家常便饭的味道。那一刻李东赫却突然开始开起玩笑。

破碎的词汇，'在一起'，'像情侣一样'，以及不管怎么样都逃不过的那句'开什么玩笑，不要说这种话'。然后是李马克反应过来转移了话题，幸好没有人注意到他偷偷收回手。罗渽民很怕尴尬，比起其他，他更讨厌那种坐立不安，就好像一头栽进夏天早晨的泳池里的感觉。

喘不过气来，好像身体再也不会暖和起来。

周四课间休息的时候李东赫从隔壁班来找罗渽民，因为刚上过体育课还没把衣服换过来，汗水打湿的布料贴在后腰上。罗渽民扫了一眼，走回去把挂在椅背上的外套取下来丢给他："你也不怕感冒。"

"哪有那么脆弱。"李东赫比罗渽民要矮上一点，稍微抬起脸和他说话，"李Jeno是不是生我气了？”

“说什么鬼，你惹他了吗？”

"中午在楼下的时候我叫他，他明明听见了，看都没看我一眼。"

李东赫居然会跑来和他告状，罗渽民觉得有点好笑。如果世界上要选出一个人获得最不了解'N高三年级李帝努'奖项，估计非他莫属。

以前的罗渽民或许可以自信地说，他比李帝努自己都要更了解他。但事实上不是这样的，他看到的一直以来都是平静无波的水面，李帝努蛰伏在下面的情绪从来没有透露过一星半点给他。

他对于李帝努为什么那样确实毫无头绪，耸了耸肩，“你去问他，我怎么会知道他在想什么。”

李东赫没有得到答案，张牙舞爪地在罗渽民面前将李帝努大骂了一顿。期间罗渽民觉得他声音实在过于大了，特地往教室里看了一眼确认李帝努不在，才继续回来替李帝努挨骂。在李东赫抛下'李Jeno就是个傻子，不知道你喜欢他什么'这句话走了之后，他还站在原地发愣。

好像很多人都知道他的秘密爱情，连道英哥也晦涩地提过一次。偏偏聪明绝顶的李帝努不知道。

最后一节课已经结束了，所有人都已经离开了教室，但李帝努不知道去了哪里。中午多少是因为李东赫在什么事情上触了他的霉头，罗渽民把脸埋到臂弯里闭上眼的时候暗暗想。至于关于什么，他不愿意去猜，是些很幼稚的小事也不一定。

睡得迷迷糊糊突然被人推醒，他哪怕到现在多少还是有点起床气，罗渽民下意识就要发脾气，看到李帝努的脸又只能把话生生咽回去。

“今天放学你一个人走吧。”

罗渽民觉得说不定自己的脸在李帝努面前很僵硬地扭曲了一下，因为李帝努的表情也变得很奇怪。但他很自然地掩饰了过去，就好像自己只不过是因为被打扰了睡眠所以还没来得及管理自己的情绪。他装作想了一下，接着很轻快地说："好啊。"

过了两三秒，他又问："有事？"

"嗯。"李帝努稍微犹豫了一下，"算是约会。"

现在的时间还很早，阳光晒在背上有点发烫。罗渽民愣了好久才咀嚼完不长不短的六个字，还是没有理出个头绪，感官上反而愈发感到背后的不适。他有点后悔，应该直接收拾东西走人而不是留下来等李帝努一起。很后悔，本来可以逃掉，本来可以什么都不知道。

心理上没有反应过来，但生理上已经开始有点不适。他猛然记忆起第一天上学的时候，母亲放开他的手的时候他也是这样的感觉，不知道该做些什么也不知道该说些什么话，莫名地怯场。不过不该逃避现实，认真想了好久，罗渽民说："那我走了。"

"渽民。"李帝努开口喊住了他。

他把包放下在里面翻找，但找了一会儿未果。只好靠近了一点，弯下腰手贴上罗渽民的脸。少年人柔软的拇指指腹有点没控制力道地擦过罗渽民的眼尾，甚至让罗渽民觉得有点痛。罗渽民知道他误会了，他从来不在外面流眼泪的，可能是李帝努看到他眼里因为酸意而冒上来的潮气而形成了不贴合实际的幻想，他没有哭，也不会哭。

他偏过头，开口解释了："我没有哭。"

"宁愿在这里睡觉等我，也不愿意打电话问我有没有走？"李帝努的语气变得有点循循善诱的味道，"为什么不自己走掉？你不是自己走过吗。"

罗渽民不愿意开口，他不知道李帝努想要什么样的答案。但毫无疑问，如果回答了，只会让他自己感到无所适从。他挣开了还放在脸上的手，小声地说：“我要走了。”

“罗渽民，你到底在想什么？”

“没什么。”罗渽民被摁在座位上站不起来，他只能抬头和李帝努说话，“只是想和你谈恋爱而已。不是不可能吗，所以算了。”

他不知道自己在想些什么，好像只不过是因为李帝努答应了要去和别人约会所以变得冲动。说出口也不觉得尴尬，单纯地想要李帝努能为他的话给出点反应。但李帝努只是沉默着，半天说，“我什么时候……”，又仿佛意识到自己的口不择言而没有继续说下去。

罗渽民知道他想说什么，好心地提醒他，“李东赫说不如我们干脆在一起好了，然后你非常快速、坚决地。”

他拖长了声音，“——否认了。”

甚至让人感受到心底里生出一点笑意。罗渽民想说得更多一点来进一步惹怒他，“之前好多次想和你接吻，梦里也梦见过你。”他刻意把声音放得暧昧不清，“你懂吧？”

这样多少挽回了一点体面，这次他顺利地站起来，“我还要去找李东赫拿外套，先走了。”

校园里真的已经没有什么人了，他盘算着先回家再联系李东赫。但显然李帝努还不打算放他走，又叫住了他。

“怎么了？”

“真正离不开我的是你。”

“随便你怎么想。而且那又怎样，我也不是要永远和你一起。”罗渽民冷笑了一下，“还是说你觉得为了我们之间的友谊和我接吻，和我上床都可以？如果你愿意，我无所谓。”

下一秒就能让他后悔，李帝努狠狠捏住了他的手，亲吻了他。他们的身高从很多年前就奇妙地同步，到了今天好像变成了弊端，接吻起来变成了双方间贴面地厮斗。罗渽民有一瞬恍惚地想了起来，这是他们之间的第二个吻，但他已经记不清第一次是在什么时候。回忆不起来，隐隐约约还记得是柔软的，不像今天这样凶猛，让他快要呼吸不过来。他所能感受到的是来自另外一个人的唇舌，没什么缠绵感，只是湿热的来和他纠缠。

后来李帝努轻柔下来，用舌尖舔吻他的唇角。罗渽民尝试推开他，却没有推动。李帝努反应过来，在他耳边说，“没有我你什么都干不好。”

“我不知道我干了什么给你那种错觉。”

“吃个冰棍都会吃到手上、鞋子自己偷偷去买和我一样的也买到不合适的，而且看起来论文也不知道该怎么写。”李帝努笑了一下，“你就是很笨。”

很快他意识到自己搞砸了，说了在这个场合不合时宜的话，因为罗渽民开始更大力气地挣扎。他不知道该怎么办，只是想起周末的那个晚上他无意中看到罗渽民站在窗前的样子，最后选择扣住罗渽民的手："去哪里？”

“你算什么，李帝努。”

“生李东赫的气不会是因为把我不理你的错归到他身上吧？你什么都知道，但你不开口。你比我胆子更小。”罗渽民把手抽出来，“说话。”

李帝努自己有很多的秘密。罗渽民不会知道他随手叠了放到李帝努手心里的折纸依然被他收在盒子里，虽然放在书架上很少打开，多少能让他感受到一点罗渽民对他区别于其他人的不同。他其实很想说，但他从来都没有感觉到自己能把罗渽民抓在手里。

公交车上罗渽民呵气在窗户上画下的心，总是很快就消散了。

他没有刻意开玩笑，罗渽民在他眼里就是笨拙的，一辈子都扮演着需要被他照顾的那个角色。只有在罗渽民面前他才急不可耐地想要一切都替他摆平，充当那个给小王子解决一切的骑士。只要离开他的视线，罗渽民就会变得狼狈变得易怒。

他才不在乎罗渽民愿不愿意，他只知道罗渽民不能从他身边远离。

“其实没有约会。”他回答了一句。

罗渽民已经在他怀里安静下来，脸埋在他胸前看不见表情。李帝努伸手轻轻捏住他的一点耳尖，“不要走。”

他听到的最好的消息就是罗渽民说爱他，想亲吻他想和他上 床 ，因为他也是一样。李帝努不懂怎么爱人，但他对罗渽民无师自通。他在犹豫自己是不是该说句别的什么，更直白一点。

例如我爱你。

但最终他还是放弃了，对罗渽民说'回家吧'。他的兔子看起来还是有一点不高兴，一言不发地想要找耳机，又想起来耳机在校服外套里，脸色更差了。李帝努揽住他的肩膀，心想着没关系，他可以教罗渽民写他们的命题作业，罗渽民不会生气太久。


End file.
